


Teasing Streak

by Pulakyy



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, It's M but no sex, Teasing, The base of the wings is sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulakyy/pseuds/Pulakyy
Summary: Djeeta only wanted to touch Sandalphon’s wings but ended up messing with him a little too much.
Relationships: Djeeta/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Teasing Streak

Weak sunlight gazed through the window and illuminated Djeeta’s small room. Two people sit in bed with serious expressions on their faces.

“Sandalphon, please! A little, I will only touch a little!”

“There’s nothing interesting about them.”

Sandalphon grimanced. The Singularity was asking to touch his wings. It’s not that he was strongly against the idea, but even for him, who looked at his wings as little more than a utility, letting her touch would be embarrassing. Furthermore, he was unsure how his body would react if she started rummaging her hands all over his plumage.

“Pretty please?”

Djeeta made her cutest appeal yet. If this one didn’t work, she would stop. She didn’t want to trouble the angel too much.

Sandalphon’s gaze fell on the girl’s hands once again, firmly interlocked together as to complete her pleading look. Her eyes, looking straight at his, shined with hopefulness. A very well-conceived act, he thought, still difficult to reject none the less. He looked away, his face already showing signs of defeat.

“… Fine.”

The corners of Djeeta’s lips rose in happiness. He turned around without more delay, showing his back to her. He brought out his wings. The two large wings, brown in colour, were his very own.

Djeeta cautiously brought the tips of her fingers to the plumage and then shyly laid her palm. With more confidence now, she slid her hand down over the feathers. Sandalphon said nothing as she run her fingers and experimentally touched various places. The gentle and shy touch across his plumage brought a blush to his face, but Djeeta couldn’t see it.

His pretty wings were so soft that Djeeta was in complete bliss. Right now, she wanted to be even more selfish and dive into the fluffiness. But would that be alright? They have brought their bodies much closer before, but, somehow, she felt it hard to ask a simple question. Would she be troubling him? Would he think she was silly?

“Fluffy…” Djeeta said absentmindedly.

“Do you like them that much?”

“I do. Can I… lay my head on them?”

“… Do what you want.”

She smiled, letting her height lightly fall on his back. It was very comfortable, but unlike what she expected, the feeling was quite unlike a pillow. For one, his wings were strong and even when lying down on them there was a sense of hardness and resistance against her cheek. She enjoyed being against him like this, in a way she could feel his body’s warmth. So comfortable, she thought, leaning on him. Lost in the moment, Sandalphon lowered himself just a little to better let her settle on his wings.

“I like them…”

Sandalphon still said nothing. He was extremely conscious of her every movement: the way her fingers gently pet and dug on his feathers, the comfortable heat against his back and, also, the feeling of her head rubbing against him. It was too much. But the worse was how her hands were now at the base of his wings. She didn’t know, but that was the most sensitive part of an angel’s wings.

“You said you would only touch a little while.”

“Ah, already?” She said with a hint of unwillingness but still moved to leave.

Without notice, as she simply pressed on his plumage, a low groan passed Sandalphon’s lips.

“Sandalphon?”

“Lift your hand from that place…”

“Here? Huh…” She was taken aback. She was barely applying any strength. She hadn’t meant to trouble him too much, until now at least. A teasing smirk came over Djeeta’s lips as she lightly pressed her palm down on that place. The response was underwhelming, but she was sure he was feeling something he didn’t want to tell her.

“Sandalphon, what are you feeling? In here…”

She pulled up his shirt and pressed her lips on the skin close to the place where the wings connected to the body. She teasingly kissed while her hands brushed his feathers. His wings fluttered up and down almost unnoticeably, like they were trembling, and his back muscles got tenser. His low voice trembled to her touch and his blush reached his ears.

Suddenly, Sandalphon turned around and grabbed her wrists. Her world flipped over. As her back was thrown against the bed, she had no time to even glimpse at the ceiling, because the angel’s lips hurriedly meet hers. His wings bent down to hide her from view and to hide everything else from her. His tongue peeked through the gap of her mouth and roamed inside, taking away her breath. Djeeta couldn’t help but muster some resistance against the hands holding her down but as a response Sandalphon only slid up his hands and interlocked their fingers together in a lover’s handhold.

At last, he pulled away. Djeeta quickly breathed in much needed air, teary eyes looking up at him.

She pulled his hand, still locked in hers with a firm grip, against her soft lips to drop one small kiss.

“Delicate.” Djeeta joked.

Sandalphon squinted, his eyebrows tightly knit together because of the slight bitter feeling, “We will see about that, Singularity.”

“Nngh-!?”

He forced two fingers into her mouth and played around with her tongue. Looking at her red face, Sandalphon smiled without remorse. With a sense of accomplishment, he lifted her leg over his shoulder.

“Did you think you could get away after all that?”

Djeeta grimly laughed at herself. She had done it now.

His wet fingers leave her mouth, pulling a trail of saliva.

The night has fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to publish one more time before the end of the decade!  
> The writer run away before the smut began. Apologies.  
> Also, I love the headcanon that the base of the angel’s wings is sensitive, so I wrote a fic centred on that.


End file.
